Yoon Eun Hye - Dash Girl
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Dash Girlright|200px *'Artista: 'Yoon Eun Hye *'Álbum: 'My Fair Lady OST (Part. 1) *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Pop / OST *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Cadena:' KBS2 *'Lanzamiento:' 19-Agosto-2009 *'Distribuidor:' Loen Entertainment 'Romanización' meoributeo balkkeutkkaji nan neomuna ppeonppeon tto georeulttaen teogeulttaenggigo dangdanghi na tteotthteot naega hanbeon jinagamyeon bureowohaneun siseon naedwien sumanheun namjadeurui Dash go eonjena hwaryeohan oechure syopingeun peongpeong tto oneul naeil geokjeonganhaedodwae geukkat dondon ireonjeoreon gomin naegen eobtjyo imi wonhaneungeoseun mwodeungajyeotjiman neoman bomyeon modeunge dallajyeo come on saranghaeyo naege dagawa jwoyo ireon naega nado eosaekhajyo Bring on geudae nae mam badajwoyo naegaseumi kongkong naeipsuri kongkong naemami naenuni naemodeunge (naemodeunge) tto neoman bomyeon kongkong sumimakhyeo oo ijen nae mameul da gajyeogayo (gajyeogayo) You will be mine will be mine I will be your forever lover You will be mine will be mine I will be your forever lover neoegeman soljikhi nan sarange daehan nae gamjeong boyeojulge jinsimeuro naemaeryeoge pungdeong maeumeul dameun pungseon nochijimayo duson naenune meomchun siseon siganeun geudaero meomchwosseo dubeondasi ojimotal danhanbeonui love love naejasinman saranghannan ireoljul mollatjyo no no sarange modeungeol bachillae ijen byeonhaji anheullae geutorok wonhaetdeon dangsineul saranghae neoman bomyeon modeunge dalleojyeo come on saranghaeyo naege dagawa jwoyo ireon naega nadoeosaekhajyo Bring on geudae nae mam badajwoyo naegaseumi kongkong naeipsuri kongkong naemami naenuni naemodeunge (naemodeunge) tto neoman bomyeon kongkong sumimakhyeo oo ijen nae mameul da gajyeogayo (gajyeogayo) You will be mine will be mine I will be your forever lover You will be mine will be mine I will be your forever lover jeongsineobsi dallyeoon yeonghwasok juingongui sarmeun neomuna manheungeol irke mandeureosseo nan beoseonago sipeo neoman bomyeon modeunge dallajyeo come on saranghaeyo naege dagawa jwoyo ireon naega nado eosaekhajyo Bring on geudae nae mam badajwoyo naegaseumi kongkong naeipsuri kongkong naemami naenuni naemodeunge (naemodeunge) tto neoman bomyeon kongkong sumimakhyeo oo ijen nae mameul da gajyeogayo (gajyeogayo) naegaseumi kongkong naeipsuri kongkong naemami naenuni naemodeunge (naemodeunge) tto neoman bomyeon kongkong sumimakhyeo oo ijen nae mameul da gajyeogayo (gajyeogayo) You will be mine Oh 'Español' De la cabeza a los pies, estoy llena de confianza pon pon, cuando camino me muevo con confianza. Una vez que empiezo a caminar el mundo me envidia, detrás de mí hay incontables hombres, ¡vamos! Salir bien vestida y comprar hasta el desmayo pon pon, no debo preocuparme por hoy o mañana solo es dinero. No tengo que preocuparme de nada, porque ya tengo todo lo que quiero. Cuando te miro todo cambia, vamos, te amo acercarte por favor. A este paso todo será tan complicado, ven por favor acepta mis sentimientos. Mi corazón golpea, mis latidos tiemblan. Ambos mi corazón y mis ojos, (mis ojos) se descontrolan cuando te miran o o, por favor acepta mis sentimientos. (mis sentimientos) Tú serás mío, serás mío. Yo seré tu amor por siempre. Tú serás mío, serás mío. Yo seré tu amor por siempre. Para ser honesta, mis sentimientos hacia ti son de amor, te mostrare con honestidad mis incontables encantos. El globo se lleno de amor, no lo dejes ir. Toda la atención en mí, deteniendo el flujo de tiempo. El amor no volverá a aparecer dos veces. Nunca lo entendí porque solo pensaba en mí. Por tu amor, voy a darlo todo, a quien he esperado por mucho tiempo, porque te amo. Cuando te miro todo cambia, vamos, te amo acercarte por favor. A este paso todo será tan complicado, ven por favor acepta mis sentimientos. Mi corazón golpea, mis labios tiemblan. Ambos mi corazón y mis ojos, (mis ojos) se descontrolan cuando te miran o o, por favor acepta mis sentimientos. (mis sentimientos) Tú serás mío, serás mío. Yo seré tu amor por siempre. Tú serás mío, serás mío. Yo seré tu amor por siempre. La vida de una estrella es una película, diseñada para sufrir y perder mucho, quiero alejarme de ella. Cuando te miro todo cambia, vamos, te amo acercarte por favor. A este paso todo será tan complicado, ven por favor acepta mis sentimientos. Mi corazón golpea, mis labios tiemblan. Ambos mi corazón y mis ojos, (mis ojos) se descontrolan cuando te miran o o, por favor acepta mis sentimientos. (mis sentimientos) Mi corazón golpea, mis labios tiemblan. Ambos mi corazón y mis ojos, (mis ojos) se descontrolan cuando te miran o o, por favor acepta mis sentimientos. (mis sentimientos) Tú serás mío. Oh 'Hangul' 머리부터발끝까지난너무나뻔뻔 또걸을땐턱을땡기고당당히나떳떳 내가한번지나가면부러워하는시선 내뒤엔수많은남자들의 Dash go 언제나화려한외출에쇼핑은펑펑 또오늘내일걱정안해도돼그깟돈돈 이런저런고민나에겐없죠 이미원하는것은뭐든가졌지만 너만보면모든게달라져 come on 사랑해요내게다가와줘요 이런내가나도어색하죠 Bring on 그대내맘받아줘요 내가슴이콩콩내입술이콩콩 내맘이내눈이내모든게 (내모든게) 또너만보면콩콩숨이막혀오오 이젠내맘을다가져가요 (가져가요) You will be mine will be mine I will be your forever lover You will be mine will be mine I will be your forever lover 너에게만솔직히난사랑에대한내감정 보여줄게진심으로내매력에풍덩 마음을담은풍선놓치지마요두손 내눈에멈춘시선시간은그대로멈췄어 두번다시오지못할단한번의 love love 내자신만사랑한난이럴줄몰랐죠 no no 사랑에모든걸바칠래이젠변하지않을래 그토록원했던당신을사랑해 너만보면모든게달러져 come on 사랑해요내게다가와줘요 이런내가나도어색하죠 Bring on 그대내맘받아줘요 내가슴이콩콩내입술이콩콩 내맘이내눈이내모든게 (내모든게) 또너만보면콩콩숨이막혀오오 이젠내맘을다가져가요 (가져가요) You will be mine will be mine I will be your forever lover You will be mine will be mine I will be your forever lover 정신없이달려온 영화속주인공의삶은 너무나많은걸잃게만들었어 난벗어나고싶어 너만보면모든게달라져 come on 사랑해요내게다가와줘요 이런내가나도어색하죠 Bring on 그대내맘받아줘요 내가슴이콩콩내입술이콩콩 내맘이내눈이내모든게 (내모든게) 또너만보면콩콩숨이막혀오오 이젠내맘을다가져가요 (가져가요) 내가슴이콩콩내입술이콩콩 내맘이내눈이내모든게 (내모든게) 또너만보면콩콩숨이막혀오오 이젠내맘을다가져가요 (가져가요) You will be mine Oh 'Video' center|516px 'Audio' center|516px Categoría:LetraKOST Categoría:LetraKpop